


Woman Lover

by TheTinyFoxtail



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, LoRies, Romance, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/TheTinyFoxtail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a firm believer in the thought that all women were wonderful. He loved them all, but there was only one he'd be willing to change himself for. Only one that stood out amongst the crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little cutesy Lories thingy. This pairing needs more love!  
> I hope you enjoy! :D

He was a radical believer that women were the best things in the world. The way they walked, the way they talked, their smell, everything made his senses go wild. He'd always been like that, and it didn't exactly bother him. It was how he was wired, it was just that simple.

Even in his time on Earthland nothing had changed. In fact, perhaps it'd gotten even worse. He'd tried to take his mind off of his predicament by throwing himself at women. It'd worked, to a point, and he'd somehow gotten through it.

No matter if the female was human, spirit, or somewhere in between like his lovely Princess, Lucy, he loved them all. He was a rabid lover of women, and never once had he ever thought twice about it.

That is, until he'd gone back to the spirit world, accepted again after his lengthy absence. Aries, his good friend, perhaps his closest friend, had been there waiting for him. He'd expected it. They had been extremely close, after all. And then things had resumed the way they had been before he was banished to Earthland.

He had fun, he hit on women in the spirit world and outside, alike, but something felt a little different. Maybe it was because once again his master owned Aries' key. He felt protective of her again, but something else too. Something he couldn't quite place.

Slowly his love of women seemed to be dying down. At first he was worried, _beyond_ worried, in fact. What was wrong with him? He wasn't flirting with them anymore, aside from of course Lucy, the most fabulous thing to ever grace the face of the planet.

But even _she_ didn't spark that flame inside of him like she used to.

It'd taken Loke a very long time to realize it, so long in fact that when the realization hit him square in the face, he felt a bit like an idiot. Perhaps his love of women wasn't disappearing completely, in fact, he knew it wasn't. It was only disappearing from women other than _her_. The ram, the one he'd been around for hundreds and hundreds of years.

That perhaps maybe it wasn't that he didn't like women anymore, but he simply wanted to only love one. And perhaps he was trying to make himself a better man for her, one that she wouldn't have to worry about cheating day after day, or even minute after minute.

He was a womanizer, a woman lover, it was hardwired into his DNA, but he figured that perhaps for the right woman, maybe even the very fibers of his being could be changed.


End file.
